Annabelle Jones
Basic Info *'Name:' "The Devilish Diva" Marie Annabelle Jones *'Hometown:' Boston, Massachusetts *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Hair Color:' Blonde *'Current Federation:' Global Division of Wrestling, Motor City Wrestling Moves Basic Moveset 450 splash Shooting Star Press Van Daminator Split Legged Moonsault Flip Over Neck Breaker off the second rope Springboard dropkick Missile dropkick RKO Back Cracker Sleeper Neck Breaker Reverse DDT Double Arm DDT Bow and Arrow Submission Dragon Sleeper Crippler Crossface Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Finisher 1:' The Vindicator(mvp's playmaker) *'Finisher 2:' The Angel's Arch (walls of jericho) *'Trademark 1:' The Hot Shot (pedigree) *'Trademark 2:' Divine Impact (lionsault) *'Trademark 3:' Kaylan Wind Kick (sweet chin music) Style and Strategy Annabelle’s style is generally that of a high flyer. She picked up a lot of moves from her famous mother and learned how to take to the air with the best of them, putting her body on the line in hopes of winning. She is meticulous about every match. She takes careful notes, watches tons of tape, and makes sure to know her opponents like the back of her hand. Annabelle’s strategy will depend on her opponent. She was trained by both Kayla Jones, a more aerial based athlete, and Blayze Alexander, someone who is technically sound and can brawl with the best of them, plus she of course picked up a lot of moves and strategy from observing her mother. Annabelle knows whenever she is in against someone much larger than her, as many of the men are, she will have to use her speed and high flying moves to defeat them, and that ability to strike quickly and keep them off balance will be her strategy. If she is in against someone her own size, however, she will take it right to them without backing away. She will brawl if she thinks she can beat a peer that way. But again, a lot of it depends on her opponent. Achievements Global Division of Wrestling *GDW International Champion 1x *GDW World Tag Team Champion 2x Intercontinental Championship Wrestling *ICW Shock Champion 1x History The Beginning Annabelle is the oldest daughter of GDW, MWA, and MCW wrestling superstar and country singer Angelica “Firestar” Jones. Angelica first got pregnant with Annabelle at age fourteen and gave her up for adoption when she thought that the father, Sean Williams, would hate her and abandon her if he were to learn she was pregnant. So mother and daughter were separate for years until Angelica herself decided to finally approach her past and search for her long lost daughter. Angelica found Annabelle at an adoption agency, still the girl hadn’t been adopted. Angelica adopted the girl herself. As Annabelle grew older she grew to have a strong understanding of right and wrong, good and evil. Annabelle witnessed many of the actions her mother took inside of the ring, actions such as cheating to win or brutalizing an opponent with foreign objects and other weaponry, and Annabelle didn’t approve of them. Mother and daughter had many arguments over this issue but despite what Angelica did and what Annabelle hence would be exposed to, Annabelle would remain a good person. Breaking into the Business Annabelle initially trained under Blayze Alexander, as well her aunt Kayla, before starting in the wrestling business in the Global Division of Wrestling. Her attempt at success there was lackluster at best, despite one reign as GDW International Champion. Annabelle hence took a break to train some more with her aunt as well as in the House of Pain facility in Madison Wisconsin. Annabelle felt that she was ready to make another attempt to break out in the business. Her career in MWA didn’t do too well either, so she ended up taking a break before going to Intercontinental Championship Wrestling. In ICW she became the first ICW Shock Champion. ICW would quickly fold due to financial troubles. Annabelle, not ready to quit now that her career had just taken off, went right back to her roots of GDW. Return to GDW In GDW she became even more disheartened by her mother, witnessing her mother nearly lose her sanity in an attempt to destroy Meagan Collins. Annabelle would become more and more distant from her mother and even quit by her middle name. From thenceforth she wanted to be known by her first name: Marie. Hidden Desires member Faith De Luca needed a tag team partner during a period in which HD member Samantha Raine was injured and Marie stepped up to the plate. Faith and Marie became fast friends and eventually invited Marie to join the group. Marie adopted much of their “mean girls” attitude (even changed her hair color and style to match theirs) and considered Sam and Faith more of a family than her mother ever was. Now that Hidden Desires had three members, GDW enacted the “freebird rule” which allowed all three of them (including Marie) to reign as tag team champions at once. During this period Marie would be a world tag team champion as a part of HD on three separate occasions. Williams Revenge Marie’s life would eventually take a major hit when she was stalked by a psychopath who would later reveal herself to be Kimberly Williams, the daughter of Sean Williams and Marie’s half-sister. Kimberly blamed the Jones family and their legacy on her father’s suicide, so she targeted the family systematically, assaults on Marie, Kayla, and Angelica, causing Kayla to lose her baby and Angelica to be paralyzed from the neck down in the process. Even though her life is in a bit of a turmoil right now, Marie feels it is necessary to try and expand her career to the realm of MCW. Greatest Matches *vs. Sheila Frost, ICW Shock Championship. Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Brandon Z'appel, GDW International Championship. Winner: Marie Jones